Fuke Morrey
Fuke Morrey (ふけ もり Fuke Mori) is a former member of the dark guild Phantom Feet and a mage using Hair Magic and learning Gold-Make magic. Apperance Fuke is a young, tall and slim woman. She has long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes with dark eyelashes. Fuke's typical outfit consists of a white blouse with light blue hemlines and a collar that covers the whole of her neck; there are also two straps that run across her collar bone right above her breasts. She also wears padded arms and whole length gloves. She also wears light blue headband across her forehead and her legs are also bare. Her guildmark is situated on her right thigh and its colour is golden with white edges. She's also seen to wear a black cloak and black cap hiding her hair. The cloak is adorned by golden crosses in a column-formation. After she was sacrificed by the master of Phantom Feet, she turned into a little girl. She wears white costume with bandages. We can see her wearing furry bracelets and white low-heeled sandals. Personality She's elegant, feminine and very lady-like in manner, but does not hesitate to fight when necessary. Despite this, she is a kind person under her cold exterior, especially to children, since she was an orphan. When she is asked about her past, she gets angry and changes her personality very quickly. She is cruel and sadistic. Fuke tortures her opponents and laughs in a very strange way. She loves playing with enemies and torturing them, but she is oddly tactful and elegant. After she was sacrificed as The Source, she became very calm and shy. She doesn't talk very often and she doesn't get angry, even when she's asked about her past. She doesn't like being lonely and tries to behave like a little girl. Synopsis Fuke's past Phantom Feet Fuke, together with her teammates arrived to the Rapture Island to release the Westa Fire. They collected all the parts of this magic and located them in the middle of the island. While matching them in one, powerful magic, they were attacked by the guild Begonia Pelvis. Unfortunately for them, Phantom Feet activated the magic. In the middle of the Rapture Island appeared a giant tower covered by black 'plaits' of energy. Begonia Pelvis started was beaten up quickly for the first time. Then they attacked again, but more successfully. Fuke Morrey blocked the way to the Westa Fire by attacking Kylie Groom with her hair. After a long fight, Fuke and Kylie fell on the ground and fell asleep. During their fight, Fuke realised she wasn't that kind of woman, so she decided she would give up and betray Phantom Feet. She ran to the source of Westa Fire magic and tried to destroy it using Gold-Make magic. Unfortunately she was caught by her master. He said the Westa Fire magic can be released only, when the mage sacrifices a human. He threw Fuke to the centre of the powerful magic and started to say the incatation. Westa Fire began to drain Fuke's magical power. After the Westa Fire was destroyed, causing a great explosion, Fuke was found as a little girl laying on the ground unconsious. Fuke reappears Fuke appears again to be a member of the guild Begonia Pelvis with her new appearance. She said to her former Phantom Feet friend that she had changed and forced him to do the same. He didn't want to, so Fuke abandoned him and disappeared in the mist. Magic and Abilities Hair Magic:It is a type of offensive and defensive Magic that involves the manipulation of the caster's hair, allowing them to lengthen and transform it to attack their opponent. The caster is able to control their hair freely and use it for various purposes; apparently, the strength of the hair can also be manipulated to serve stronger purposes that the user could not naturally accomplish, for usage such as binding a fully-grown person. Gold Make:The mage can form lots of shapes using gold. The molding magic has to groups: dynamic and static. Fuke started to learn dynamic Gold Make. She is a newbie in this magic, so she cannot use it very well. She showed one of her Gold Make spells and surprised her former guildmates. -'Gold Make: Midas Golden Moon':Fuke hides herself using her hair and then shoots a blue crescent moon made of gold, later turning into golden blade. It has a mouth and an eye, in which we can see the sign 富 (wealth). It can fly and chase the opponents as long as the mage wants or when it crashes. Liquid Gold: Fuke showed that she could make her golden figures melt and tranform into liquid golden waves, which were controlled by her. She doesn't use this magic very often, because it drains a lot of her magicical power. Fuke doesn't use her magic very often, because even she survived, the of Westa Fire drained a lot of her magic, and Fuke had to rest for a long time to recover even little stores of her magic. Master hand-to-hand combatant:Fuke is a great melee fighter, too. She can beat someone up very quickly and she mainly hits her opponent's vital points. Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Articles in process Category:N-3